The Joys of Weddings
by X5 - 452
Summary: One shot. Jacob and Nahuel share a conversation at a wedding. It was official. Nahuel hated weddings.


The Joys of Weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Nahuel gave a bored sigh as he stared down at the tiny pink bag sitting on the elaborately decorated table. The wedding ceremony had gone smoothly and now all of the guests were at the wedding reception. Nahuel stared out into the sea of people absently. Edward and Bella were slow dancing on the dance floor, along with Carlisle and Esme, Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater. Jasper and Emmett were at another table looking as bored as Nahuel felt, two bags in the centre of their table obviously belonging to their other halves. Rosalie and Alice were crowded around the bride and maid of honour as they talked animatedly. Guests had come from La Push as well of course, and Nahuel knew some of them though not very well. Members of the other pack and their imprints, they sat at a table talking amongst themselves. The male members of Jacob's pack, who were also his groomsmen, were standing by the bar, a beer in each hand. Quil, Embry and Seth, Nahuel had come to look on them as brothers these past couple of years.

Nahuel's gaze drifted back down the bag on his table. He had no idea why his beloved demanded that he watch her bag all night while she enjoyed herself. The bag could not go anyway. Nahuel looked up as Jacob approached twirling a little pink bag on his finger.

"You got bag duty too?" Jacob asked the rhetorical question as he took a seat beside Nahuel and Nahuel eyed the small bag with distain.

"I do not see why something so tiny needs me to guard it, or why she can't carry it around with her," Nahuel replied defiantly and Jacob just laughed and slapped a huge hand on his back.

"What women want they get my friend, that is the golden rule of a happy marriage," Jacob quipped knowingly and Nahuel shook his head.

Jacob surveyed the crowd who were all moving to the dance floor as more upbeat tunes started to play. He saw all the same people Nahuel did, seeing them happy and enjoying themselves. It had been a perfect day.

"Everything worked out perfectly didn't it?" Jacob commented to Nahuel who glanced over at him unsurely.

"Are you happy with the way everything turned out?" Nahuel asked and Jacob just grinned, his complete happiness evident.

"I couldn't have planned a better ending myself," Jacob replied, then his face became serious as he whispered to Nahuel, "but you need to look after her ok? Promise me that, she is my best friend, and I want her to be happy."

"All I want is for her to be happy as well, I would never hurt her," Nahuel assured Jacob firmly and he meant it. Nahuel had faced all her relatives to win her affection, he had faced Jacob as well; he loved her, she was his everything.

"Well if you did I would have to hurt you," Jacob said this in a joking tone, but his eyes were deadly serious. Nahuel smirked.

"You will have to get in line behind her family," he replied smoothly then he glanced out at the crowd, finding the bride and her maid of honour missing, "Where have our ladies gone?"

The two glanced around searching then Jacob's eyes flashed with desire when he saw the bride and her maid of honour heading to their table. He nodded his head in their direction.

"Speak of the devils," Jacob murmured under his breath to Nahuel and they both watched as Leah and Renesmee approached them their arms wrapped around each others shoulders fondly as they giggled.

Renesmee was at full growth and looked beautiful. Pale skin, brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and bronze hair, she was perfection. Leah too was beautiful, full pouting lips, a sultry smile, shimmering black hair, copper-tone skin and hazel eyes. It was impossible to decide who was the prettier of the two but since it was her day, the title of most beautiful girl went to the bride, at least for today.

"Hey boys, enjoying the wedding?" Renesmee greeted them leaning over to sweep a quick kiss across her love's lips gently. Leah said nothing, she just inspected their faces.

"What were you two just talking about?" Leah demanded suspiciously and both Jacob and Nahuel smiled innocently.

"Nothing."

Leah looked like she was going to accuse them of lying but at the look on her husband's face she changed her mind and smiled brightly, dazzling them both with her beauty.

"Babe, Alice said that I have to throw the bouquet now and then we are allowed to leave so lets get this over and done with," Leah addressed her new husband brusquely turning around so that her white puffy wedding dress swished, then she turned to look over her shoulder and gave a sexy smile meant only for her husband, "Jake honey, don't forget my bag its got the keys for our honeymoon suite in it."

Leah sauntered off towards the middle of the dance floor with Renesmee giggling in tow. Jake grabbed up Leah's bag eagerly, his mind solely focused on his wedding night to come but Nahuel's mocking laughter made him pause.

"What?"

"I believe you are what Emmett calls 'whipped'," Nahuel laughed at his friend's new status and Jacob opened his mouth to retort when he saw something behind Nahuel's head that made him laugh loudly.

"At least I can be content in the knowledge that I won't be the only one for long," Jacob replied easily and at Nahuel's confused face Jacob grinned, "Nessie just caught the bouquet, you're next bro."

Nahuel's face paled considerably as he turned to see Nessie being congratulated by all the other girls, and in her hands was the bride's bouquet. Jacob gave him a quick pat him on the back then ran to his impatient bride. Leah kissed him lusciously then Jacob threw her over his shoulder in spite of her protests and exited the room at lightening speed. Embry and Emmett made some crude jokes about the reason for Jacob's speed and eagerness.

"Nahuel, you'll never guess what I caught," Nessie gushed running over to him and Nahuel stared at her blankly when she triumphantly held up the bride's bouquet. He heard Emmett's booming laughter and the catcalls of Seth, Embry and Jasper when they realized exactly what this meant for Nahuel.

It was official. Nahuel hated weddings.

AN: Did anyone think it was Leah and Nahuel?? LOL. I was trying to be tricky.

I realised there were no Jacob and Nahuel stories so I thought up something cute. I can claim something, I have the first Jacob and Nahuel story!!! Yew!!!

This is just a little something something that I thought up while I was in the car driving home from work. I just had to write it up and post it. It's set in my dream world where Leah ends up with Jacob and Nahuel ends up with Renesmee.


End file.
